Journey 2: When They Got Back
by KittlyAbz
Summary: My thoughts of what happens to the gang once they dock back at Palau. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE
1. Docking

_**Decided to write this; it's about when the gang gets back to Palau. Enjoy and review (please!)!**_

* * *

"And we're back!" Gabato practically jumped for joy as he landed _The Nautilus_ next to the old docks of Palau.

"Good, because I'm _certainly _tired of that island," Alexander's chuckle came from the circle the rest of them were sitting in.

"Well, there isn't an island anymore," Hank added.

"Let's wait a hundred-and-a-half more years," Sean threw up the information, probably trying to impress Kailani.

"Well first thing's first: we need to get you to a doctor's Sean. That ankle…," Hank worried aloud. "Are there any local doctors around Palau, Gabato?"

"Certainly not!" Gabato joked. "We have to go quite a ways to find a decent doctor!"

Hank sighed. "Sean, let me look at you're leg again."

In response, the stepson reached down to his injured appendage that was propped up on his backpack and rolled up his pant-leg, revealing a still swollen limb. He started to unwrap the temporary bandage. He stopped after he gave a tiny, but noticeable wince.

"Here, let me," Hank rushed as he saw Sean's small moment of discomfort. Hank finished unwrapping; only with a few more twitches from his stepson. The whole ankle was a giant bruise: swelling, discoloration, it was a mess. Had Alexander not properly put Sean's foot back into place after he dislocated it? Had Hank not properly secured the leg? Had Sean been moving around too much? "This doesn't look too good," Hank concluded.

"It doesn't feel too good either," Sean hissed as his stepfather felt his injury.

"It's okay, Sean," Kailani comforted him. "Will another kiss help?"

"You know, I think it might," Sean managed a smile as Kailani planted a kiss on his cheek.

Hank looked back down at Sean's ankle and smirked.

"What?" Sean turned to stare at Hank.

"Your Mom is going to kill me."

* * *

**_Peace, love, happiness,_**

**_-AbZ_**


	2. Uselessness

_**Been awhile since I updated... thought that it would be a good time to!**_

_**Thank you **_**Steph _for reviewing! (See! Someone is kind! (Not that I think that you're NOT kind: I would just think more highly of you reader and writers if you would REVIEW (hint hint :)))_**

* * *

"Come on: help me up," Sean eagerly said as he motioned his hand. Alexander's cane had been left behind on the island, leaving the boy with no aid other than from another person.

"Sean, I—," Hank started.

"We have to get off this sub sometime; it might as well be now," the stepson argued.

Hank looked like he was going to make a rebuttal, but only scratched the back of his neck out of slight irritation (that boy has a head of steel!) and grabbed Sean's arm, gently pulling him up.

Sean hopped on his good foot a few times, as if to get his balance properly, and reached down, still holding onto Hank, to retrieve his backpack. He had forgotten to close up the zipper since the last time he had dug through his sack, when he had fetched out his waterlogged phone; and because of this, the contents of the bag spilled out, mercilessly, as he pulled it up from the floor.

"Shoot," he huffed as he started to bend down further to retrieve his items.

"Here, let me," Kailani threw herself down before Sean could hurt himself even further by falling or something.

"Thanks, Kail," he mumbled.

"Yep," the girl said as she handed Sean the backpack, now zipped-up.

The bag threw Sean's weight a little, and he started to tip. Hank gripped his stepson's arm tighter, not allowing him to fall.

"Thanks," Sean mumbled again; he hated being so dependent. He started to sling his backpack over his shoulders before Hank snatched it from him.

"I'll just carry it," he explained.

"Hank! I'm not useless, you know!"

"I'm still carrying it though."

"Whatever," Sean pouted. "Let's just get off this thing."

While Gabato made sure that the controls weren't going to freak, Alexander and Kailani collected everyone's things. Hank walked Sean over to the railing so that he could lean on it while Hank helped Gabato with the engines.

Sean sighed: he was absolutely and utterly useless. He couldn't help but think that his ineptness was his fault, and it truly was, because he had tried to be heroic and chase that bird away, sending him crashing to the forest floor—bouncing and turning until he ended up in a pile of rocks, dazed with pain.

_"Sean! Are you all right?" Hank worried._

_ "I can't move my ankle!" he panicked._

_ "I'm going to have to take a look," Hank said, starting to bend over._

_ "This part of the forest isn't safe," Alexander had warned. "Let's find someplace else."_

"Sean?" Kailani innocently asked, fazing him out of his flashback. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry: just zoned out—that's all," Sean said, looking down.

Kailani nodded, still awkwardly standing in front of the larger boy.

"I think we're ready to go!" Gabato announced, rushing over to the adolescents in pure excitement. "Everybody good?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," the youngest male mumbled.

"Did you say something, Sean?" Kailani asked, perking her eyebrows.

"No—um… never mind," he looked up and saw Hank staring at him, thankfully breaking up the discomfort.

"Come on Sean," Hank finally butted in, grabbing the 17-year-old's arm. Kailani got in under his other arm and the trio made their way, slowly, to the hatch.

* * *

_**Please review! I'm still trying to figure out how to get a **_**Journey 2 _category. That might help get more people to read this..._**

**_Until next time!  
Peace, love, happiness,_**

**_-AbZ _**


	3. The Climb

**_Thanks to _Steph _and _Katherine-_my ONLY reviewers *tear (not really, but you know what I mean).*_**

* * *

Sean hopped as quickly as he could: not that fast at all. Even with the support of Hank and Kailani, his arms slung over their shoulders, his speed was the average of an old grandpa—very unlike Alexander's jackrabbit pace.

Gabato and Alexander had beaten Sean, Hank, and Kailani to the hatch that would lead them all to the fresh air of Palau that they had been hoping for ever since they had gotten on the ancient and extremely stuffy sub.

Sean had gotten down the locked entryway fairly easily—mostly because it was filled with water that slowly drained and brought him and Hank to the bottom floor. Getting up? That was a whole different spiel.

Alexander and Gabato silently decided to go and head up first; that way they could help the others up.

"Kailani, why don't you go up, too; I'll help Sean from down here," Hank explained his game-plan.

"Sure," she shrugged before grabbing onto the first rung and hoisting herself up until she got to the top; the peaky sunlight beckoning her. Her feet disappeared as she climbed out, and turned around again to peer back down the hole.

"Okay, Sean," Hank started. "Can you grab, with your hands, a handle?" Sean pulled away from his stepfather and complied quickly, trying to keep his balance. "Yes, that's it. Right. Umm… I'm going to stand behind you in case you fall."

"Oh, and that _sure _makes me feel more confident about this," Sean sighed and looked up. Kailani gave him a sympathetic smile—she was trying to be encouraging.

"Just do as I say," the grown man rolled his eyes. "Can you hop your good foot onto the first bar?"

Sean took a deep breath of hesitation and hopped; the sole of his uninjured foot finding the rung. Hank's hand was supporting him on his back, telling him he was safe.

"Good, Sean. Now try another hop."

Sean obeyed, now two feet off the ground. Hank's hand still hadn't left his back.

"Keep going up," Hank encouraged.

Sean hopped. He was about five feet in the air now; Hank no longer being able to reach his stepson's back. He started to climb up below Sean; staying alert to be ready to catch the younger boy—just in case.

Sean's hands were sweating, making it harder to hold onto the handles. At one point on the 25-rung escape, one of his hands slipping altogether: letting him hang from only one hand and foot before he could throw his other shaking arm back to the bar.

"Sean!" Hank yelped and Kailani gasped.

"I'm fine, Hank: my hand just slipped," Sean said, trying to shrug off their worries.

But it wasn't until Sean's good foot didn't quite reach the next rung when the worry couldn't be wavered.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! I'll get the next chapter posted by 4-21-12. I'm planning on starting writing (typing, really) the next one right after I post this (4-19-12 at 10pm *LOL*)**_

_**Peace, love, happiness,**_

_**-AbZ**_


	4. Here We Go Again

**_As of 4-20-12, this has been the longest piece I have ever typed for fun! I can't thank _Steph_, _Katherine_, __and _Victoria _enough for reviewing *hint hint ;).*_**

* * *

Sean's good foot didn't quite make it to the next rung up when he hopped.

It happened too fast: Sean's injured leg was already hanging down uselessly as he clumsily tried to hop his good foot onto the next bar but he didn't quite make it—missing by an inch or so. Sean had frantically scrambled at the last second before he was left to hang by two sweaty hands. His hurt ankle slammed against the metal, causing him to cry out in pain, trying his best to cling to the handle.

"Sean!" the choir of voices shouted. In the youngest male's mind, nothing made sense: he couldn't tell what Hank was saying, or what Alexander was doing, all that he could think of was the renewed pain and the adrenaline hiking up in his system—causing him to be on the verge of hyperventilating.

He vaguely felt a hand scrambling to move his uninjured foot back to the bar, but Sean was kicking around out of desperation, so the hand couldn't help.

He felt his palms starting to slip. He heard pounding below him; or maybe it was the blood hammering in his ears. And his hands completely slid off of the handle.

Sean was falling; nothing else mattered. He couldn't hear the voices above him. He couldn't tell what the figures overhead were doing. But he did know what was below him: the cold, hard, stone floor.

Sean felt as if he had been falling forever in slow motion before two sturdy hands unexpectedly grabbed his flailing form.

Both he and his savior tumbled to the ground in the narrow chamber. He felt himself being rolled off of the body below him and onto his back, still breathing hard.

"Sean!" the figure yelled in his face, shaking his shoulder. "Deep breaths, Sean. Calm down!"

The boy's chest shuddered as he tried to relax.

"That's it, Sean: deep breaths."

The body of the voice swam back into focus as Sean's breathing became closer to regular, the initial shock disappearing, and he realized he was staring up at his stepfather.

"Hank?" Sean questioned, pain hitching in his voice.

"Yes, Sean; I'm right here."

"What's going on down there?" a feminine voice asked.

"Are you guys okay?" a usually joking, but not at the moment, person also inquired. "I think we're fine," Hank called up, tilting his head only enough to allow his voice rise up through the chamber, but not daring to take his eyes off of his stepson, whose own eyes slowly closed.

"Sean! Stay awake!" Hank started to shake his shoulders again.

"Ankle," Sean muttered, one of his hands going up to his hairline.

"Crud," Hank mumbled under his breath and repositioned himself as best he could in the tiny area.

As Hank's head moved down to his stepson's legs, Kailani, Alexander, and Gabato could see the boy's face: if pain was a picture, Sean had painted it. His teeth gritted, a hand grabbing at his hair, his eyes closed tight—everything.

"The foot's dislocated, again," Hank announced after a small examination filled with winces and twitches from the younger boy who kept crying out. "Alexander, can you help me?"

As Sean's grandpa began his decline back down into the sub, Gabato said, "Kailani and I'll go find a way to get an ambulance or something; we're not going to be able to get him up on our own—we need help."

"Okay, just hurry!" Hank fussed, very uncharacteristically.

Alexander had gotten to the bottom and attempted to kneel down next to Hank, but was unable to because of the lack of space in the small chamber.

"We're going to have to move him so that we have more room," Alexander talked as if Sean wasn't there. "We need to pop it back into place, again," he added.

"Just do it!" Sean complained, in more pain than the first time this had happened—most likely because his ankle was already injured, and jolting it further didn't help.

"We're trying, Sean; but we need to move you so that we have more space," Hank said, on the verge of losing his temper.

"Why don't you, Hank, grab his knees and I'll get his shoulders and head?" Alexander tried his hand at making a plan.

Hank just silently, but franticly nodded and grabbed his stepson right underneath his knee caps whilst Alexander looped his arms around Sean's armpits and making sure his grandson's head was secure enough so that it wouldn't go flopping around.

"On three," Hank guided. "One…"

Sean had stopped listening at that point, recalling the last time his stepfather had said the same words.

_"Alexander, can you pop it back into place?" Hank asked._

_ The elder man nodded._

_ "On three," Hank drawled. "One…"_

_ A large 'crack!' filled the air."_

_ "What happened to two and three?" Hank shouted at Alexander._

_ "Yeah! What happened to two and three?" Sean repeated, his voice pained as he panted._

_ "Two, three. There," Alexander shrugged._

_ "Ugh," Sean let his head fall back against the tree trunk._

"Sean, can you hear me?" Hank's worried voice brought Sean out of his trance. Sean noticed that he was still on the ground, but he looked around, his eyes moving frantically, and he recognized that he was lying on his back in the heart of _The Nautilus_.

"Sean!" Hank begged.

"Yeah."

"Don't scare me like that, ever," Hank added as a side note.

"Just fix my ankle so it doesn't hurt and maybe I'll think about it," Sean grumbled and grimaced out of pain-inflicted irritation.

"Let me take a look at it," Alexander said, friendlily shoving Hank, who rolled his eyes, aside before shifting to adjacent of Sean's injured appendage.

He rolled up the pant-leg slowly, but still got some flinches from the complaining boy. Hank's fatherly instinct made him caress Sean's nearest hand and hold on tight.

Sean cried out at the slightest touch that Alexander gave above the day-old temporary bandage, the young boy's hand squeezing his stepfather's, a scared kid awaiting a shot at the pediatrics' office.

"It's really swollen," Alexander concluded. "Do you still have any of that shake-ice?"

"No, the one we used before was the only one," Hank said sadly.

There were some metallic clinks and thuds and Kailani popped out from the hatch-chamber and said, "Dad has some news."

* * *

_**Did I do a good cliffhanger? Or was it not? (Really: I'm asking you guys).**_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this piece!**_

_**Peace, love, happiness,**_

_**-AbZ**_


	5. Trying To Comfort

_**Thanks to my chapter 4 reviewers: **_**Josie3_, _Steph_, __and _Tori_. How about the rest of y'all follow in their footsteps?_**

* * *

"Dad has some news," Kailani said, with no emotion hinting if it was good or bad. "He called the hospital and they said that they could get here within the hour. It's the best they can do!" she added, answering the unasked question in the process.

"Where is Gabato by the way?" Alexander asked before anybody else could open their mouths.

"I ran ahead," Kailani smirked.

As if on qu, Gabato came thumping to the bottom of the hatch-chamber and popped his head into the main section of the sub. "What did I miss?" he panted breathlessly, as if he'd just run a mile. Nobody answered him, thinking that it was a rhetorical question.

"So we're stuck here for a while," Hank concluded. "Again."

"Ugh," Sean groaned, his head thumping back to the floor after he had lifted it off to look at Kailani.

"Careful, Sean!" Hank warned. "You don't need a concussion, too!"

"Hm," the boy grunted in response.

Hank shook Sean's backpack off of his own shoulders and set it down next to his stepson's injured leg.

"I'm just going to prop it up, okay? Reduce the swelling." Hank explained. He then reached down and grabbed the appendage under the knee and on his upper calf and lifted it up gently and setting the leg on top of his bag. This time, there was only a slight wince.

"Alexander, do you want to try to set it?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Hank. It's too swollen to tell where it needs to go."

Hank sighed while Sean remained silent, starting at the ceiling above him.

"I'm sorry," Alexander apologized.

"It's not your fault. If anything it was mine," Hank admitted. "_I_ agreed to let him go on this trip, _I _promised his mother I'd take care of him, _I _let him try to climb out of the sub, it's nobody's fault but mine."

"Hank, don't try to be fatherly here," the silent boy spoke painfully. "You know it's my fault, don't even try—," Sean's voice hitched and he groaned.

Kailani ran a hand through the boy's hair, trying to comfort him.

"Everything will turn out fine, Sean; don't worry."

* * *

**_Notice anything different about this chapter? Answer: no cliffhanger(ish)! My gift for you because of some writers block and it just seemed to be a good place to end. Please review!_**

**_Peace, love, happiness,_**

**_-AbZ_**


	6. Help Arrives

_**Yah, yah, yah, yah, yah! (I'm a monster [that can't think of a header…]!) And I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting, thanks to my reviewers, blah blah blah... ENJOY MY GIFT TO YOU OF THIS CHAPTER THAT I HAVE BEEN WRITING FOR THE PAST WEEK(S-ISH)!**_

* * *

The group sat in silence; nobody spoke, or dared to at least. There was deadness in the air. The only exception that made it around the invisible barrier was Sean loudly repositioning himself, Kailani tapping her fingers on the ground, or Gabato yawning like a hippo _**(I'm in a stupid-humor mood… AND IT'S NOT 10PM!)**_.

"Is anybody down there?" a hefty voice called from the hatch of _The Nautilus_.

Hank jumped. "Yes," he said hesitantly, not knowing who it was.

"Somebody called us saying they needed help; they said that they were in a 'groovy sub that needs some touch ups?'" the man continued.

"Yup! That would be us!" Gabato shouted. Alexander gave him a strange glance, but Gabato gave a silent chuckle. Hank rolled his eyes.

"I'm Craig, a medic," he explained. "My partner's name is Frank _**(Which rhymes with 'Hank.')**_. Can we come down?"  
"Yes. But be careful! The handles are slippery," Hank _**(Which rhymes with 'Frank.') **_shouted.

It took a few minutes for Craig and Frank to get down. Once they did, they went over to the group to assess any damage.

"Is anybody hurt?" Craig asked out of regulation, staring a Sean.

"My stepson, Sean," Hank started, as if the mentioned and motioned-to boy wasn't there. "He dislocated his foot a few days ago. We put it back into place and wrapped it up, but when we tried to get him out of here, he slipped off of the rungs in the hatch-chamber and he redislocated _**(Is that even a word?) **_it. It got really swollen, so we haven't been able to get it back into place, again."

"Can we take a look?" Frank asked.

Hank looked over at Sean, who silently nodded and said, "Yes."

_**(I stopped here and randomly thought, "That would be SOOO cool if Josh Hutcherson was reading this [because he's in this movie]." I'm telling you: I'm in a random, stupid, humoric (again, is that a word?), and silly mood.)**_

Sean slowly sad up and grunted as his muscles stretched from being on the hard and unforgiving floor for such a long time. He then rolled up his pant-leg, producing a small wince.

Craig made sure everybody else was okay, looking at various scratches and putting some ointment on them so that infection wouldn't set in, while Frank, on the other hand, had dug through a first-aid kit and had retrieved a package of shake-ice, which he settled on Sean's swollen appendage.

Once Craig was done checking over Alexander, Gabato, Hank, and Kailani _**(Yay! Alphabeticalnessiss Ordered! (and I know that THAT is certainly NOT a word!)!)**_, he walked towards Frank, who met his glance and stood up. The two of them met a few yards away from everyone else, but their words could still be heard with a straining ear:

"How are we going to get Sean out?"

"The hatch-chamber is too small."

"This is pointless."

"What if…"

"That might actually work."

* * *

_**You already know what I'm gonna say:**_

_**Please review!**_

_**(I've also calmed down quite a bit :)**_

_**Peace, love, happiness,**_

_**-AbZ**_


	7. The Plan

**_AHH! It's been quite awhile! Anyways, I got the idea for 'The Plan' sitting in the squished backseat of my great-grandpa's car. I'm planing on updating, like, tomorrow (4-12-12 Saturday) because this chapter is so short and I wanted to split up the two sections because I can and I will and I am and because of a slight time shift and..., well, you'll have to wait and see :). Anyways, off with my rant and on with the story!_**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"That might actually work."_

Craig and Frank faced back towards Alexander, Gabato, Hank, Kailani, and Sean, all of whom were staring intently at the two.

"Sean, do you have any upper-body strength?" Craig asked.

"Umm…," he began, not seeing the relationship between that and getting out of the sub. "I can do a few pull-ups," he drawled.

"Good enough," Craig waved off. "Can you—," he then directed at Frank.

Frank nodded and when off back towards the hatch and up into the fresh air.

"Okay guys," Craig started, rubbing his hands together. "Here's the plan: Frank is going to get an emergency rope, perfectly stable, and he's going to loop it through the top most rungs in the chamber and bring both ends down. We'll tie Sean to the rope on one end and have Hank and Gabato on the other end: pulling down to bring him up. Everybody following so far?" Craig stared into the sea of watching eyes. A few heads bobbed in a signal of understanding, some just stared. He took the collection of answers as a silent signal to go on.

He was just about to continue his rant until Frank popped into the vast room. "All set up."

"Good. I'm almost done explaining," Craig commented. "Uh, where was I? Oh right! Kailani and Alexander will wait at the top. As for Frank and myself: I will climb up alongside Sean while Frank assists at the bottom. Any questions?" There was a collection of nods and "no's" spoken.

"Alright then," Craig smiled.

* * *

**_Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed! Review?_**

**_Peace, love, happiness,_**

**_-AbZ (who's birthday is in a few days!)_**


	8. Up, Up, and Down?

_**You can thank LEPrecon for pushing me to finish this chapter. Thanks SOOOOOO much to ALL the people who reviewed, favorited, alerted, etc.; I've gotten A LOT of eMails the past few weeks. Sorry for the delay; without further ado...:**_

* * *

Sean looked up to the top of the chamber as he thought back to the time he had first stepped, or rather dropped, through it.

_He jumped down into the hatch, just as the eel was about to grab him and Hank. There was water all around him; he couldn't breathe! The pressure on his innards loosened, telling him that the water was slowly disappearing. Suddenly, his feet touched down on a floor in the narrow chamber. To avoid injuring himself any further, he quickly hopped onto his good foot and leaned against the rusty frame of the hatch. He then realized that he could breathe once again and dramatically, and greedily, gulped in stale air; air that hadn't seen a natural cleanser in _ages_._

"Hey; you ready?" Frank said, snapping his fingers in Sean's face.

"Huh? Oh; yeah," came the confused reply, the boy quickly shaking himself out of his stupor.

"Then let me—," Frank motioned to the hanging rope and grabbed it out of the air and tying it around Sean's waist. "There! Now all we have to do is get up... Everybody ready?"

A chorus of "yup's" and "yes's" rang out.

"Climb on!" Frank announced, excited to see if his plan worked. _**(He he he)**_

"Climbing," Sean said, remembering his old summer camps' rock-wall procedures. _**(I have camp in 20 days on the dot! So excited! I'll make sure to post another chapter before I go… for 3 weeks… WITH NO FRACKING WIFI! Sorry I have an addiction… But I DON'T need a tissue for my issue thank you very much ;) Now where was I… OH YES!)**_

Sean hopped his good foot onto the first rung, for the second time in less than 24 hours, and then used his upper-body strength to pull himself up far enough to hop again. He felt the rope's slack disappear, thanks to Gabato and Hank. He heard Craig start to clatter up near him.

This continued until he got to the top, the open air a nice change. Alexander and Kailani reached down to grab Sean's hands and pulled him up the rest of the way.

They might have pulled too hard, because when Sean tried to get his footing after the sudden yank, he spiraled back towards the sea beneath, and hitting his head on the side of the sub. He didn't even remember hitting the water.

* * *

**_One of my shorter chapters, but had to have the cliffhanger! Sorry!_**

**_Again, I will TRY my hardest to get another chapter up before I go to camp; but no promises!  
_**

**_Peace, love, happiness,_**

**_-AbZ_**


	9. Getting Closer, Somewhat

_**Heyyyyyy! As promised, I tried to update before camp. Maybe I'll get a chance to update once more, but it's unlikely. If I do, then lucky you! If not, you can think about this story until you go crazy ;) There's only a few more chapters left anyways (It'll probably end on like, chapter 11 or 12).**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted, blah blah blah: you get my point.**_

_**TO THE STORY!**_

* * *

"Sean!" Kailani called as he splashed in the water.

"Crap," Craig reached the top of the ladder in seconds and started to shrug off his uniform jacket; then, silently and swiftly, diving into the deep, dark, danky, and dangerous waters.

"What's going on up there?" Hank echoed upward.

"Sean sorta—um—fell in the water?" Alexander said, edgily.  
"What?" Hank shrieked; already ascending the ladder; Frank and Gabato closely behind.

Kailani grasped her hair in her hands, her head between her knees. '_I can't lose him,'_ she thought to herself. Alexander rubbed her back, "Craig will get him."

As if on que, said-man popped up taking in a deep breath; but he didn't have the lost boy. He dived back down.

It took a heart-wrenching thirty _**(I don't like using numerals)**_ seconds before the medic resurfaced, again, but this time, reappearing with a limp, brown head bobbing under his arm. Craig immediately started swimming towards the dock, the rest of them, now on top of the sub, started clambering down to meet Craig and Sean.

Alexander arrived to the dock first, kneeling down near the water as Craig reached the edge of the dock. He then helped fish his grandson out, gently laying him on his back. Craig hoisted himself out, spitting out an arch of water.

"Put him on his side!" Frank commanded as he ran and knelt next to Alexander. He started swatting, skillfully, at Sean's back until water spluttered out of the teen's mouth. His breathing was off, sometimes a wheeze, sometimes a choke, so Frank kept on forcefully patting until more water splattered out and the unconscious boy now took in thin breaths.

Frank rolled Sean, again, but onto his back this time. His head lolled, revealing a thin stream of fresh blood trickling down from his temple.

Hank was now at his stepson's head; sliding his backpack off of his shoulders and digging inside until he pulled out the plastic first aid kit. He unsnapped the securing flaps and dug around until he found some gauze and a roll of sports tape. He took the wrapper off of a piece of gauze and pressed it to Sean's head. Alexander snatched the roll of tape and ripped a piece off, placing it over the gauze and securing it in place. Hank and Alexander's eyes met for a brief moment, but they quickly turned their heads back down to Sean.

"We need to get him back to the hospital," Frank broke the silence, gently setting Sean's wrist back down on the dock, assumably, he was checking his pulse.

"Will he be okay?" Kailani spilled out before anyone could say anything.

Frank peered under Sean's eyelid. "As long as we get him to the hospital, yes," he replied carefully, not wanting to upset the girl.

"I'll go get the stretcher from the truck," Craig ran off.

Sean's fingers twitched in his slumber; Frank looked back down. "Sean?" he said, shaking the boy's shoulder. "Can you hear me?" No response.

Craig came jogging back, looking like a surfer: still wet and carrying a piece of wood under his arm, the stretcher. He then set the object down next to Sean as Frank moved out of the way, shuffling over to Sean's feet. Craig went to his head and reached under Sean's shoulders. Hank grabbed under his knees.

"Ready?" Craig looked up. "And—," they picked Sean up for not even a few seconds, just to move him over onto the stretcher. Their hands dropped down to the edge of the wood and lifted that up carrying it to the truck. Hank, Alexander, Gabato, and Kailani followed closely behind.

* * *

_**Ehhh… I felt that this started out pretty good, but then started to lag character. Please tell me what you think!**_

_**Peace, love, happiness,**_

_**-AbZ**_


	10. In the Truck

_**I'm back! This is just a mere filler that I wrote at camp (more specifically in the middle of the woods-I hiked for six days) on a puney little piece of paper that my leader gave to me... I wrote a few more chapters (and after those there will probably be two? more chapters left) on trail while biking and the rest of hiking. But I'm limiting my computer time; so to keep you preocupied for the day:**_

* * *

The truck rattled slowly along the road—meandering endlessly.

Hank gripped his stepson's hand like a vice; using it as a tool of comfort.

All was silent.

"You guys okay back there?" Craig sounded from the front.

"Yeah," Alexander sighed.

"Well, we'll be there in about a half hour," Frank stated.

"Swell," Gabato said.

And the truck was silent again.

* * *

**_Don't chast me! The next chapter will be up tommorow (8/1/12)!_**


	11. At the Hospital, Finally!

_**Here is the promised next chapter!**_

* * *

Sean slowly opened his eyes, peering out into the world. His head wandered off to both sides, finding Hank, Alexander, Kailani, and Gabato all asleep on either side of him. He looked down: his leg had a navy blue cast on it, and was propped up on a firm pillow. He felt around his hairline—a headache blooming—and found a bandage on his temple. He turned back and faced the ceiling, sighing.

Kailani twitched awake, and seeing Sean exclaimed, "Hey! You're up!"

"Keep it down, please!" his temper flared. "What happened?"

Kailani bit her lip, "what's the last thing you remember?"

"Falling." He glumly looked up at the ceiling again.

That was when Hank stirred, "Sean! How do you feel?"

"Like crap," he casually shrugged.

"Why don't I go get the doctor," Kailani butted in, running off.

After an awkward second, Sean asked, "So what _did _happen?"

"You fell off the top of the sub," Hank explained, somberly. "You hit your head, too."

"_That _would explain the headache."

Just then, the doctor walked in. He got right to work: checking his pulse and bandages, asking him questions. Then he told Sean, "you have a decent sized concussion. We also stitched up the laceration on your temple. We had to do a simple surgery on your right ankle to correct its position. We can discharge you in about an hour. Mr. Parsons, can you please come with me and fill out some paperwork." The doctor talked _extremely _fast. But all was heard and Hank followed with a raised eyebrow out of the hospital room.

Kailani playfully slapped Sean's left thigh, "That's for scaring me," she said, after she got a grunt for a reply. "And this," she kissed him on the lips for a few seconds, "is for being okay."

"Thanks," he grinned.

* * *

_**So this was the chapter everyone had been begging me to write. I should be able to type the next chapter by 8-3-12 (my cat's b-day) because tomorrow I'll be at an amusement park all day for marching band (which I still have no freaking idea what's going on). Until then!**_

_**Peace, love, happiness,**_

_**-AbZ**_

_**PS: I just realized that I didn't put my ending thing for the last chapter, so here it is:**_

_**Peace, love, happiness,**_

_**-AbZ**_


	12. Departure

_**Sorry this is late, and short, think of it as a filer!**_

* * *

"So I guess this is goodbye," Sean said awkwardly as everyone stood outside the airport gate. He, Hank, and Alexander were heading back to Dayton, Ohio, while Kailani and Gabato were going to go back to their house in Palau. It had been decided that the father and daughter would keep _The Nautilus_; what they were going to do with it was unknown, however.

"Yeah," Kailani pecked Sean on the cheek, making him blush.

"You better come and visit us!" Gabato almost started crying. "Or else we'll hunt you down and make you!" he squealed.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again," Alexander spoke.

"Flight 319 passengers please board the plane," a voice droned from the loud speaker.

"That's us," Hank sighed. Him, along with Alexander and Sean, who relied on his crutches to get along, walked off to the gate. Sean stopped and turned around, waving gloomily at Kailani. She waved back, and then they went their separate ways.

* * *

_**Again, sorry. The next chapter is about 3.5 double-spaced college-ruled notebook pages (longer than this filler I assure).**_

_**Until next time!  
Peace, love, happiness,**_

_**-AbZ**_


	13. Home Again

_**Hi… Ummm… sorry? It's been awhile I know… Read the bottom AN for information, please.**_

* * *

"And the moment we dreaded," Sean announced.

"Home," Hank finished as he pulled into the driveway.

"Well we have to get back _sometime_," Alexander added.

"At lease Mom isn't home yet," Sean happily added, noticing that her car wasn't in the driveway.

"You _do _know that you're going to have to tell her what happened, right?" Hank checked as he shut the car door behind him.

"Yeah, that I fell off of a monster bee? She'll _totally _believe _that_!"

"Great point; we need a different story," Hank said quickly. "You fell off of a cliff?"

Sean snorted as he crutched up to the door on the house, "She wouldn't let me out of her sight again!"

"Then _you_ think of something decent!" Hank huffed as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and reached for his key to unlock the house's side door. The door swung open to reveal Mrs. Anderson standing there angrily, tapping her foot on the floor.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" she sarcastically asked, obviously irritated.

"Where's your car?" Hank edged.

"In the shop. It—Sean!" Liz exclaimed. "Honey what happened?!"

"Maybe I sorta, um, fell?"

"And Alexander!" she continued. "You're here!"

"In the flesh! How have you been?"

"Just dandy," she squeaked. "Hank, can I talk to you in the kitchen? NOW!" she demanded. Hank walked off, following his wife and holding a clear expression of 'oh boy" on his face.

"Why don't we go into the living room?" Sean led Alexander into the house.

* * *

Liz had been yelling at Hank for over a half hour when he walked into the living room.

"I told you she'd kill me," he commented; then he walked away.

* * *

_**And that puts us right up to the point where I'm satisfied where I ended! Again, sorry I got caught up in school, band, friends, and a boyfriend, but I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Feedback is appreciated! Thanks to all of the faithful readers! If you want me to write more in this story (work up to more of, in the movie, "6 months later," I will just send a review this way. Any suggestions welcomed. Thanks again!**_

_**Peace, love, happiness,**_

_**-AbZ**_


	14. Reflecting

_**I was told that I should continue this story a little further so here's a filer for now!**_

* * *

Sean had no problem falling asleep that night.

After all of the events in the past week, he was able to rest his crutches on his desk and hop over to his bed in the corner of his room and collapse on the mattress.

He couldn't help but think of Kailani with her flowing wavy hair and her infectious laugh. He smiled at the thought that they had found Grandpa Alexander and brought him back to Dayton, Ohio. He chuckled in remembrance of Gabato's frequent jokes. His most recent journey was definatley one to remember.

Sean reached over to his bedside lamp and flicked the switch off, plunging his bedroom into darkness. His last thought before he fell asleep was "I need to see Kailani again."

* * *

_**Peace, love, happiness,**_

_**-AbZ**_


End file.
